


Never again

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Grethan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pranks, Twincest, prankwars, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Is inspired by someone but not on this site sooooo





	Never again

Ethan had just pranked Grayson with the tied to a chair bit. That was clever. But now G needed payback. Anytime he tried though Ethan either didn’t fail foe it, or it wound up not really being a prank at all. Ethan was too good at everything. But he did have one weakness that never ever failed. Grayson. So he planned it carefully, and executed when the time was right. The day after filming this weeks video, niether of them were editing. So Grayson decided to make E think he was mad at him. The whole day he’d ignore him, knowing Ethan would crack. It all started with breakfast. Every morning they got breakfast together. So today Grayson got up earlier, snuck out of bed and went on his own to ihop. It wasn’t but 30 minutes upon arrival he got the text.

  
Gup: hey. Where are you??

  
Grayson couldn’t decide if he should ignore him or not. He didn’t want E to think he was kidnapped or dead. Then he got another text.

  
Gup: you went to ihop without me?

  
Damn, snap location. Grayson thought. It just near melted Grayson’s heart. But at least now he wouldn’t have to reply. They had read receipts on too so Ethan would know he’s being ignored. He finished at ihop and drove home. He opened the door to find Ethan at the counter eating toast.   
“Hey, why didn’t you just wake me up?” Ethan asks trying to be playful. Grayson tries to put on the sassiest face he can and shrugs before walking into his old room. That stung Ethan. Grayson put all his stuff in Ethan’s room (the bigger of the two) and they shared since they were a couple now. All the was left in Grays room was the bare bed and some of the furniture he didn’t need. Is he mad at me? Ethan thought. He must be. It was the only logical answer after all. Only... he had no clue what he did. They were perfectly fine last night. They had sex, cuddled, and then fell asleep on each other’s arms. Was it something during the video? No, he wouldn’t have waited this long to be mad. Well whatever it was, it was killing Ethan. He got up and walked to the door to find it’s been shut. He knocks and says   
“Babe?” No answer. He opens to find Gray laying on the bed on his phone, headphones in. He walks over and croaches down next to him. Grayson either didn’t notice or didn’t care so he tapped him on the shoulder. Suddenly Gray ripped out one earbud and flared at E. He had to give himself props, he was a pretty good actor. Ethan was taken back at this but proceeded anyways.   
“Hey listen if your mad at me I’m sorry, but I really don’t know what I did. Hence I don’t know how to make it up to you.” Ethan says with soft eyes. Grayson almost cracked right there. He felt a pang of guilt for doing this to his boyfriend who honestly has no clue. But he couldn’t just give up now. Grayson turned his attention back to his phone, put the earbud back in and cranked the music all the way up. Ethan was shook. He tried one more time tapping his shoulder. This time Gray ripped to earbud out and yells,  
“Get the fuck away from me Ethan!” Ethan was so surprised he almost fell backwards onto his bum. Grayson’s never really yelled at him like that. Tears spring to his eyes as he gets up and runs into their room. Suddenly Grayson felt like a complete asshole. He hasn’t meant to yell like that. He just wanted to make it believeable. And Ethan was crying? He realized what he had done and got up to walk to their room after him. He pressed his ear to the door and heard Ethan crying. It hurt something inside him. He knocked and opened before Ethan had a chance to respond. He walked over to wear his boyfriend had his face pressed into a pillow.  
“I’m so sorry” Ethan mumbled.   
“What?”  
“I am so sorry for whatever I did really.”  
“Ethan-“  
“No, I’m serious. I don’t know what it was but I’ll never do it again.”  
“Ethan. Stop. You didn’t do anything.”  
“What?” Ethan took his face out of the pillow and looked at G. ”are you done with me? With us? You like someone new?”  
“No! No that’s definitely not it. I’m sorry E. I was just trying to get you back for the chair prank. I’m not mad at you.” He said feeling really guilty. Ethan took a a moment to process this, then groaned and faceplanted into the pillow once again.  
“Graysonnnnnn!” He whined. Gray laughed a little.   
“I know I’m sorry. It’s just I couldn’t get you any other way, you’re too smart and good at everything. I’m the idiot who always falls for everything.” Gray looks down.  
“Hey,” Ethan says sitting up and locking eyes with Grayson, “you aren’t an idiot. You’re just gullible. There’s a difference.”  
“Ok” Grayson replies. “I’m sorry I ignored you.”  
“Just never do that again please.” Ethan whimpered and hugged G with everything he had.   
“Never again.” Grayson hugged back. Ethan kissed him, hard. And then pulled him down to lay on top of him. They both fell asleep though it was only 1 in the afternoon.


End file.
